


Mange-moi, retrouve-moi

by Orange_Sanguine



Series: #StoryOfTheMonth [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But not too sad, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unhappy Ending, Will Knows, Will Loves Hannibal, Will want to be ate, i tink, not sane love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Sanguine/pseuds/Orange_Sanguine
Summary: Il était peut-être temps de le retrouver, mais pour pouvoir affronter le présent il devait revivre le passé. #StoryOfTheMonth (Mai)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION Spoiler final saison 3

 

Tout lui  paraissait si lointain, il avait l’impression que tout cela  semblait d' une autre vie. Il était revenu ici pour chercher des réponses, et maintenant il  se tenait debout, dans cette chambre au lit massif de bois brun, mais surtout vide. Vide de vie, vide de tout. Prenant une inspiration profonde et lente, il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir cet abandon. Et lorsque son esprit fut fermé au vide qui l’entourait, il réussit à se plonger dans le même ét a t second qui l’avait tant effrayé  des années plus tôt.

Sa respiration était lente, son cœur battait à un rythme tranquille, lentement, il laissa sa pensée et son corps se dissocier, jusqu’à pouvoir atteindre l’état qu’il voulait trouver en venant ici. D’un coup, il n’était plus seul, il y  entendait des bruits. Deux respirations, l’une lente, presque mourante et l’autre totalement maîtrisé e , calme et pourtant tellement lourde. Les respirations, bien que discrètes, n’étaient pas étouffé es par  le ressac de la mer que l’on entendait au loin. Par contre , l’odeur du sang saturait toutes les odeurs marines. Puis doucement, comme s’il remontait encore le temps, l’odeur s’effaça pour laisser place à celle de la sueur et du sel. L e rythme des respirations s’accéléra, entrecoupé parfois de soupirs , de mots soufflés dans  le  mouvement d’un drap, dans un geste. Chacun de  c es souffles se mêl ait aux sons des vagues qui s’écrasaient contre les roches  dans une parfaite harmonie. Alors que la remontée du temps semblait ralentir, tous les sons s’effacèrent pour ne laisser place qu’à un épais silence uniquement  interrompu  par le bruit de l’eau. Ce ne fut qu’en se concentrant, qu’il put entendre une voix dans la pièce d’à côté. Lentement, il se déplaça dans cette grande maison, mais avant même qu’il n’arrive au salon, la voix disparut. Maintenant, les vagues semblaient silencieuses, il  ne restait plus que le bruit d’une lutte acharnée qui raisonnait à l’extérieur. Il avança vers l’immense baie vitrée en faisant crisser le verre sous son pied et doucement, sans laisser le présent l'envahir, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il avait réussi. Will regardait la scène d'un tout nouveau point de vue. Il avait l'impression de vivre cela pour la première fois et pourtant, devant lui se tenait bien Hannibal et lui, en train de tuer le dragon rouge.

C’était là que tout avait basculé.

[…]

Le sang s’écoulait inexorablement du corps allongé sur le sol de la terrasse en pierre, formant ce qui semblait être deux ailes de sang dans le dos de celui qui avait voulu devenir le dragon rouge. À quelques pas de là, les deux hommes encore vivants étaient essoufflés de leur combat. Hannibal, debout malgré la plaie dans son flanc droit, aida Will à se relever. Le profiler respirait de façon hachée et bruyante, tout son corps n’était que douleur, et pourtant au fond de lui, seul subsistait le soulagement. Fixant son regard à celui, noisette, qui semblait si sombre éclairé par la pleine lune, il ne parvenait pas à se décider d’agir.

Will était venu là avec un but précis en tête. Et pourtant , tout son corps refusait d’exécuter sa volonté. Mais était-ce encore sa propre volonté ou seulement ce que sa conscience lui dictait ? Clairement, la promesse qu’il avait faite à l’agent Crowford  se trouvait loin dans son esprit à cet instant : il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvai t pas tuer Hannibal Lecter  alors qu’il se tenait à quelques centimètres des bras de l’homme qui le tourmentait et dont il aimait tant les tourments.  Bien qu’il  savait déjà qu’il ne pourrait pas en finir avec  cet  homme,  ce dernier prit la parole.

— C’est tout ce que j’ai toujours voulu pour toi, Will.

L’homme qui le surplombait  par sa taille, marqua une pause, o ù seul s leurs souffles et le ressac  brisaient le silence et il le prit fermement dans ses bras.

— Pour nous deux, rajouta le psychiatre.

— C’est magnifique…

Le profiler l’avait peut-être toujours s u au fond de lui, mais ce n’était que maintenant qu’il le réalisait vraiment : jamais il ne pourrait s’éloigner de cet homme. Pas de son plein gré. Comme si cette découverte le soulag eait enfin, il se laissa aller à  l’étreinte que lui  offrait Hannibal. Entre ses bras, il se laissa aller pour oublier toute la culpabilité, que ce soit de ce qu’ils venaient de faire, ou de ce qu’il ne pouvait pas faire. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à oublier tout cela,  il avait l’impression d’être bien plus léger  qu’il ne l’avait jamais été . Seul e subsistait la respiration de l’homme qui le tenait et les battements du cœur contre son oreille.

Dans un état second, autant dû au reflux de l’adrénaline qu’à la perte de sang, il se laissa diriger jusque dans le salon sans même remarquer le bruit de verre sous ses pieds. Puis, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, il n’y eut plus le bruit apaisant du cœur, le souffle s’éloigna, et seu l le bruit des vagues lointaines persista. Les minutes, les heures, ou les jours qui suivirent ne furent  qu’un vague ressenti . Une voix apaisante, un linge qui glisse contre sa peau, un souffle dans ses cheveux, un frisson naissant sur sa peau, un tiraillement ou une douleur dans sa chaire et la voix encore.

Puis plus rien.

Lorsqu’il se réveilla il eut l’impression d’avoir dormi des jours entiers, ce qui semblait être le cas. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre de ce nouveau jour, mais lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, il réalisa que peu importait ce qu’il avait imaginé, tous les scénarii étaient loin de ce qu’il découvrit quand ses yeux s’habituèrent à la lumière. Déjà, il n’était pas mort, mais surtout, il ne se trouvait pas dans une chambre insipide d’hôpital, il était dans la maison où il avait perdu connaissance. Apparemment, Hannibal avait dû prendre ses dispositions, ou alors avait beaucoup moins dormi que ce qu’il pensait. Sinon, comment expliquer que Crowford n’avait pas encore débarqué ici ? Alors qu’il tentait de bouger pour se lever, des bruits de pas se rapprochant de la chambre parvinrent jusqu’à lui.

— Tu ne devrais pas t’agiter.

Comme demand é , Will arrêta de chercher à se redresser et tourna la tête vers l’homme qui se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte aussi blanche que les murs. Il portait un costume simple et parfaitement taillé  pour  son corps longiligne, sa posture  paraissait droite et il ne semblait souffrir aucunement de la balle qui l'avait traversé ou du combat contre le dragon.

— Combien de temps ?

Se rapprochant du lit, Hannibal attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

— Quatre jours.

Le blessé hocha lentement la tête sans détourner le regard de celui qui avait pansé ses plaies. Ils se regardèrent en silence,  sans que cela en devienne gênant . Puis paisiblement, Will se laissa à nouveau submerg er par la fatigue.

Pour son deuxième réveil, il comprit rapidement qu’il se trouvait toujours au même endroit malgré la noirceur. Le ressac de l’eau lui parvenait toujours très clairement, si clairement qu’il faillit être surpris lorsqu’il remarqua la respiration calme à ses côtés. Tournant la tête lentement pour éviter un vertige, son regard tomba sur Hannibal, étendu sur sa droite. Les draps blancs ne couvraient que le bas de son corps et son torse nu laissait voir un large pansement qui était posé là où la balle l'avait traversé. Malgré cela, l’homme endormi semblait être plus paisible que jamais. Mais la paix qu'il affichait semblait nouvelle et bien différente du visage qu’il imposait aux yeux du monde.

Comme si le simple révei l de Will avait suff i à le sortir de son sommeil, les paupières d’Hannibal se soulevèrent pour croiser l'autre regard.

Dans un geste encore endorm i , le brun aux boucles emmêl ée s céda à une envie et se rapprocha comme il put du visage face à lui. Sans attendre qu'Hannibal ne réagisse, il scella leurs lèvres avec délicatesse. Et à contrario de son imagination, l'autre lui répondit presque immédiatement. Ce bais er fut simple et fugace, mais Will ne chercha pas à en avoir plus. Il savait que ce n’était pas ce que pouvait lui offrir le tueur méthodique avec qui il partageait un lit. Ce fut alors avec un sourire mélancolique qu'il s'éloigna légèrement pour lui demander la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir, la seule chose qui pourrait le soulager.

— Mange-moi.

Hannibal fixa celui qu’il rêvait de manger depuis si longtemps et finalement, ce fut l’abandon complet  de l’autre homme  qui le décida. Se penchant vers lui, il pivota jusqu’à avoir une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille. Le drap blanc glissa dans le mouvement et il ne restait plus que leurs boxers de tissu blanc en barrière à leur nudité. Le haut du corps penché sur le visage surpr is de Will, il lui souffla quelques mots.

— Ce serait un immense plaisir pour moi.

Oui , ce serait un plaisir, oui, il allait le manger. Il allait goûter chaque parcelle du corps qu’il surplombait, mais peut-être pas à sa manière habituelle. Sans plus attendre, le tueur se pencha vers le cou que le brun dégagea en penchant la tête. Mais alors qu’il s’attendait à sentir des dents percer sa peau et sa  chair , seul le contac t d’une langue chaude le fit frissonner.

Sans demander d’explication, Will le laissa faire. Hannibal voyageait sur la peau à portée  de  langue. Il ne le mordait jamais. Il se contentait de  goûter avec plus d’insistance les plaies du bout de sa langue, puis il commença à descendre le long de son corps jusqu’à arriver à sa taille. À cet instant,  seuls les souffles hachés et les soupirs retentissaient dans la pièce. Le mouvement des draps qui  glissaient à terre fut oublié lorsqu’ils enlevèrent les dernières barrières de tissu et lorsque la bouche apporta toute son attention à un seul et unique endroit, même le ressac de l’eau semblait appartenir à un autre monde. Il  ne restait plus qu’eux, le plaisir secouant le corps de Will et le goût qui envahissait les papilles du gourmet.

Oui , il l’avait goûté, et ce de la meilleure des façons. Cela semblait même avoir délivré les deux hommes d’une attache, d’un poids, ce fut sans remord qu’Hannibal se redressa jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse glisser quelques mots contre les boucles brunes qui étaient devenues collantes de sueur.

— Je dois te remercier de m’avoir laissé te goûter, mais je dois aussi m’excuser. J’espère que tu me retrouveras.

La suite ne fut qu’un mélange de sang qui se  mêlait sans distinction. Les draps buvaient petit à petit chaque goutte qui s’écoulait de leurs corps toujours emmêlés. Finalement, les draps semblèrent devenir entièrement carmin, ne laissant aucune place à la pureté du blanc. De toute façon , tout était devenu noir.

[…]

Debout dans la grande chambre, Will sortit de son état second, devant lui, il ne restait plus qu’un lit vide sans draps. Hannibal n’était plus là…

Il ne l’avait pas retrouvé. Mais l'avait-il vraiment cherch é  ?

[FIN]

 

 


End file.
